The Reunion
by reny.r5er
Summary: A Perryfic- It's like "The Parent Trap". Please correct me! Yay!
1. Prologue

What would happen if Terry & Terri weren't born joined?

What would have happened if their parents had separated at birth?

What would happen if Terri had stayed with his father?

And Terry with his mother?

Neither of the two known to have a twin

They haven't ever seen in your life

They aren't known

For now…


	2. Terry Jones & Terri Perry

It was an ordinary day in Monsters University. All the students laughed with their friends, talked or they were to classes.  
Suddenly, a yellow and thin monster who wore a green sweater, seven tentacles, one teal eye, a long neck, teeth like beaver and two horns even side of his head entered the campus with their suitcases and looking down.

He looked the beautiful establishment and then he ventured to the campus. He sought the admissions building to enroll quickly, since it he was delayed a bit.  
Once there, the yellow monster was formed in line of the inscriptions.  
"Hi!" the monster of registration office greeted kindly, "I'm Kay! What is your name, freshman?"

"Terrance Jones, but everyone calls me Terry", he answered.

"Ok, Terry. What do you want to study?" asked Kay, always smiling.

"English, I love the literature" Terry tried to smile too, but the desires of the first day they had very nervous.

"Perfect, Terry! You are already registered", exclaimed Kay, "Now, keep your guidance package" she said, giving the package to Terry.

"Well, thank you Kay"

"Leave your luggage here and go to take your photo with Tray"

"Ok"

Several minutes later, Terry already had his I.D. and circulated around the campus, touring every corner to get to know your new university.

~ While ~

Two monsters walked together around the campus, talking very happy and enthusiastic. One of them was very short, and very pale pink. He used a blue sweter of the University and a little cap. He had five eyes and a little horn.  
The other monster was almost identical to Terry. But unlike Terry, he had only one horn over his head, his front teeth not sticking and his neck was much shorter, so he was lower. But, despite these differences, they were virtually identical.  
"Hey, Terri!" asked the little monster of five eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, Squishy!" exclaimed the monster extremely like Terry, "Dance is my passion and if there is something I want to do the rest of my life, it's dance"

"If you say that…" said Squishy something unsafe by the decision of Terri.

"And you? What do you want to study, Squishy? Are you still undecided?"

"Yeah…" Squishy said somewhat discouraged, "But sure I'll find a career that I like before the next semester"

"Haven't you thought about being a Scarer?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Why not?"

"That's impossible"

"Come on! You don't know if you're good if you don't try" said Terri quite optimistic, "That's my motto!"

"Well… Maybe I try" Squishy said inspired.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Now, you come with me to my dance class?"

"Sure!"

Both monsters walked to the campus until reaching at the relevant faculty. Terri was the monster stood out most in the class. Participatory, enthusiastic, a good dancer, always described him as the best student in class. He was never late and he was always happy to participate, give demonstrations and help novice students who can't make a step, being that he too was a rookie to be your first year in the university.  
"Terrell Perry" the dance teacher called Terri, "Could you go ahead and highlight the choreography of the last class?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Terri.

* * *

_I don't know why I chose "Jones" as last name of Terry... Mmm... But I like it! Yay!_**  
**

_Correct me please :D_


	3. The new roommate of Terry

"Jones, room 324" the guy behind the desk announces and gives the room key to Terry. He gives a nod of thanks before saying:  
"Thank you!"

"You are gonna love your roommate!" the guy behind the desk said, "He's a total riot to have at parties!"

"Oh, no!" Terry said, obviously somewhat disappointed. He walked away from the desk, and went up the rest of the stairs in silence. After navigating through a hallway of wild students, Terry finally found his room. Terry sighed a little before lifting the key, after unlocking the door, and gently pushes it open. Then, Terry leans in to get a view of the inside of the room, and... What he saw is an unusual sight.  
On the left side the room was blank, except for Terry's bags that were on the bed, which obviously would be his bed. And the right side was decorated with three posters of colorful peace signs, a dream catcher, and the bed had rainbow-stripped sheets. Although, there was nobody in the room, approached shyly and slowly said, "Hello? Is there anyone here?"

No one answered, so Terry said, "I'm your new roommate!", But again no one answered. He decided to take a step into the room, and see that, cornered in the corner of the right side of the room, there was a pretty messy desk, and a strange figure sitting on it.  
Just then, the strange purple figurejumped up from the desk, and stood in front of Terry. It was monster upside-down U shaped monster with crazy purple fur covering his entire body, and stubby arms that hung down just before his body curved.  
"H-H-Hey!" The odd monster greets in a rather energetic tone. He then flips onto the made bed and lands sitting cross-legged before saying, "I'm Art! New-Age philosophy major. And you must be my new roommate!"

"Yes, I am" Terry informed him giving the friendlier smile he can. "I'm Terry Jones"

"Cool! Sure we will be best friends!" Art exclaimed while hugging Terry with his little arms.

"Umm... Sure!" said Terry trying to get loose, he isn't very affectionate to say.

"So? What will you study?" asked Art

"English" Terry smiled proudly, "I really want to major in literature"

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Art, "We have something in common!"

Pleasantly surprised, Terry asked "You like literature?"

"Oh, of course" Art said with a smile. "Granted, most of what I read is poetry, but I'm also into a few Shakespearian things. Hamlet, Macbeth, The Tempest, things like that"

"Are you kidding? I love Shakespeare's work." Terry said, "Does the library here have a good selection of them?"

"Yep, they have tons" Art replies, "Plus, there's several other books there's I'm sure you'd like"

"That sounds cool!"

They continued talking all afternoon, knowing and having fun. Terry thought that Art was a pretty awesome guy and grateful that he had touched a roommate.  
Days later, Terry had taken the pace at college environment. He attended their classes without any delay, and genuinely participatory and enthusiastic. Several monsters were jealous of Terry as the days have come to the university and the student was more emphasized in the class. Having come late to college and, therefore, having started the semester late, Terry had studied hard and stand out to catch up. The few weeks that fell behind on his studies, recovered in a couple of days getting, in turn, the reputation of the best student in the class.


	4. The meeting

A few days later, Terry got up like any other morning and went with Art at the college cafeteria for breakfast. But, Art didn't last long at the table sitting next to Terry.  
"Oh, no!", remembered Art, "My class start in five minutes. See you at the lunch, Terry?"

"Sure! Hurry up or you'll be late"

~ While ~

Terri and Squishy had already eaten and Terri went to his dance class, while Squishy addressed the faculty of scares since decided to follow the advice of Terri and risk with that career.  
"See you later, Squishy!"

"Ok, Terri!"

Terri went to his dance class, and was participatory as ever. The teacher chose Terri to do a demonstration to the novice and watched as the choreography was executed with simplicity and grace. Terri really enjoyed what I was doing, like Terry too.  
He came early to class and went on to emphasize your notes while the teacher came. When the teacher came, everyone opened their notebooks and books, and began taking notes. Terry answered every question the teacher did, and asked hundreds of things, showing participatory and hyperactive. He loved literature as much as Terri loved dance.

The hours passed and it was lunchtime. Terri came out of his dance class to go to the cafeteria, which was where would join Squishy. Terry had the same idea and went to the cafeteria where had lunch with Art.  
When Terry arrived, he didn't see Art so he decided to wait for a table, leaving his books still beside his chair.

Terri tried to locate Squishy among the crowd of monsters that were in the cafeteria. As soon as he saw Squishy, addressed him trying to get through the crowd of monsters that blocked the passage. Terri passed very close to the chair Terry, and accidentally stumbled upon the books of Terry.  
"Oh, wow! Are you ok?" Terry immediately got up from his chair and ran to the aid of the monster who had stumbled on his books. Terri got up from the floor and picked up the books of Terry, "Don't worry! It was my fault, I'm sorry" he said with his back to Terry as he gathered his books.

Then, he turned to the monster who belonged the books and was shocked to see that monster. Of the impact, lost grip of these the books and fell to the ground while Terri looked in detail at the monster which apparently was equal to him.  
Terry was astonished to see that monster in front of him. Were virtually the same if it were not for a few minor differences. After observing a few seconds between them, they could react.  
"I can't believe! You're just like me! "Terri said.

"This is impossible!" Terry said confused.

"It's incredible" said Terri stunned while watching the horns of the monster in front of him, which apparently were few differences they had.

"B-But, I don't understand" Terry said, "Why do you look like me?"

"I don't know, but it's cool!" Terri radiated happiness and optimism.

"This is strange," Terry said as he watched the monster like him.

"Of course not! It's extremely great!" Terri exclaimed fascinated the idea that there was a monster like him.

"W-What!?" Terry watched the monster before him, surprised the way I thought, "How you say that!? You are crazy!"  
Terry picked up his books and walked away quickly of Terri. I was totally shocked at the situation, however, the fascination of what Terri was more frightened Terry.  
"Hey! Wait!" Terri tried to follow him while Terry was entering the sea of monsters was in the cafeteria.

But then, Terry slipped on some sloppy monster juice that had spilled on the floor. While Terry was falling struck his head with a chair that was near and fell unconscious to the ground.  
Terri, horrified, went to help the monster just like himTerri raised him and took him to his room. Terri lay down Terry on his bed, put ice on his head and waited for him to wake up.


End file.
